Elfen Lied: Bio Boosted Vectors
by GodzillaMAN3000
Summary: When Kouta and Yuka head for the beach where they first find Nyuu they also come upon a guyver unit and the story of elfen lied will take a whole new turn with Kouta wielding the power of the guyver


Elfen Lied: Bio Booster Vectors, an Elfen Lied/Guyver Crossover

Chapter 1: Genesis of The Guyver

a sickly looking man ran through a forest in the dark of the night, under his arm a mysterius container, he had been on the run for the last two days from a secret oraganization called Chronos.

he looked behind himself and asked "did i lose them?", his question was quickly answered by the sound of nearby rustling and then the appearance of several soldiers wearing black jumpsuits and white armor on their boots, gloves, shoulders and head, they also moved at a speed that seemed inhuman.

"dammit" the man muttered under his breath and kept on running, that is untill he found himself at a cliff leaving him with nowhere to run, "crap!" he shouted, he set the container down and started reaching into his back pocket as he thought to himself 'nowhere left to run, but i won't let them have the units, i won't!', he pulled out of his pocket a hand grenade as chronos's soldiers caught up to him.

the middle soldier said to the man "you've got nowhere else to run Malmut or are you going to jump.", the man quickly reacted to this saying "don't call me malmut you bastard" he then held out his hand which looked like there were piece's of skin missing from it and said "stop this and give me back my humanity", the soldier then said "shut up you worthless scum and just hand over the Guyver units", another soldier spoke up saying "if you hand them over peacefully we'll quickly end your suffering, that's the most you can ask for"

"no i won't hand them over i won't, i won't" said the man as he began transforming, his eye's began to glow an erie yellow, his body grew and his head became more skull like, hair was growing over various place's on his body, once the transformation was complete malmut had went from a weak and sickly looking man to an 8 foot tall monster.

however the soldiers were unfazed by this and the middle soldier spoke again "Gregole, take care of this", the soldier next to him nodded and stepped forward and removed his helmet, then he started transforming too, he started turning green and took on a more reptilian look with a horn that projected directly from his skull aswell as two thick, prehensile tails stick out from the back of his head

Malmut was intimidated, Gregole was both bigger and stronger then he was, but malmut wouldn't back down, he would not let them take the guyver units no matter what, gregole chuckled at this and said "do really intend to fight me?", "you... you chronos bastards took away my humanity!" malmut yelled as he charged gregole, he tried to throw a punch but gregole caught the incoming fist, the next thing that was heard was the sound of bones crunching and breaking as gregole crushed malmuts hand with little to no effort

Malmut screamed in pain as shards of broken bone pierced through skin, blood started trickling down malmuts arm but his suffering did not end there, with one mighty yank gregole then ripped malmuts arm right out of it's socket, malmut screamed out in even more pain as litters of blood was spilling out from the stump where his arm once was, gregole then began to pummel malmut with his severed arm, this went on for a minutes untill malmut fell to his knees, gregole tossed the arm aside and then said "did you really think a useless little guinea pig could defeat a perfect speciman like me?"

"yo-you son of a bitch" malnut muttered weakly as he tried to hold back the pain

"fool, you could not surive anyway."

"wh-what?" said malmut, shocked by what gregole just told him

gregole continued, saying "because you left before completion you can survive only one week after leaving Chronos."

malmut firmly gripped the grenade in his remaining hand, he placed his thumb on the pin and then got back on his feet, "damn you" malmut yelled as held the grenade up gregole's chest and pulled the pin, the resulting explosion engulfed malmut, gregole and the container

as the smoke cleared it was revealed that the container was destroyed and it's contents sent flying in three different directions, gergole took a small amount of damage from the blast, his torso was bleeding slightly and he coughed up a bit of blood, malmut was not as lucky, he coughed up even more blood then gregole and was also bleeding severly all over his body, not to mention his remaining hand was now blown to bits, malmut collapsed facefirst as a pool of blood spilled out from beneath his corpse

"damn, seems the test subject was carrying a grenade, Gregole's injurie's aren't serious but it looks like he needs some time to fully regenerate sir"

"i see where are the unit's now?"

"looks like the explosives sent them flying off somewhere"

"well don't just stand there dammit, go find them!"

as they searched the area one of the soldiers asked "but what if one of the units fell over the cliff and into the ocean?"

"then we'd be in trouble, there would be no telling if it'll either drift out further into the open ocean or wash up somewhere, it would take us hours or even days to track it down"

then one of the soldiers came upon a unit

"commander i found one, it looks alittle scruffed up but it's nothing too serious"

"let me see it.", the soldier complied and brought it over to the commander "alirght listen, there are two more units left to find, i'll contact the boss and inform him we've recovered one"

* * *

within his office Genzo Makishima, a middle aged man with grey hair and mustache, was waiting for a report on the missing guyver units, the phone on his desk rang and genzo answered it

" sir we lost the target, the incompleted zoanoid had a small explosive, he killed himself!"

"and the guyver units?"

"we've recovered one unit but it appears to be damaged"

"and the other two?"

"we have yet to find any trace of them sir"

"just remember, we can create more zoanoids anytime, but not the guyver units, recover them, it's impairative that you recover them"

Genzo then hung up and said "their're all fools"

"is there a problem, ?" asked Chronos inspector Oswald Lisker, a man who appears to be in his early 30's with blonde hair and wearing a yellow suit

"it's only a minor problem, don't worry, i will recover them"

"of course i trust you, i want to belive it so", lisker then thought to himself 'hmph, even the head of the japan branch is a fool'

"mr. makishima"

"yes what?"

"i wish you the best"

* * *

one week later...

it was midday in Kamakura, a person of around 18 was making his way up some stairs when he heard footsteps behind him, he turned to see a girl who was about his age and with short brown hair, "you're Kouta, right?" asked the girl, "umm..." was all that would come out of Kouta's mouth as he tried to remember who this girl was

"i'm Yuka, your cousin."

"Yuka?" said Kouta as he realized who she was

"you weren't at the station, i was looking for you."

"oh s-sorry about that."

as they stared at the view Yuka then said "Kouta, you liked to look at the sea from here, didn't you?, i just remembered that."

"it hasen't changed a bit since we were kids."

"and now we're going to the university, and since we're out here, let's go to the ocean" then she grabbed her cousin by the arm and dragged him to the beach

"eh, what are you doing?"

"it's okay, isn't it? we used to play to together before at the beach"

* * *

meanwhile Chronos' soldiers were combing the nearby beach's for remaining guyver units, their search attempts at explosion were unsuccessful so they had assumed the two units had fallen into the sea.

but since they were searching in a public area they were currently disguised as police officers

the soldiers heard a voice behind them "um, excuse us...", they turned to see a young married couple trying to take a romantic walk down the beach

the husband spoke again saying "what's going on here?"

"i'm sorry, but this area is under police investigation, you're going to have leave, now." said one of disguised soldiers adding a threatening tone at the end

the couple quickly complied and left the beach

as soon as the couple were out of sight the soldier then said "alright lets hurry up and find the units, it's going to be a matter of time before people start catching on to us"

* * *

once the two cousins were at the beach Yuka said "We used to play here alot..."

"yeah, on that last day you, me and Kanae..."

"Kanae"

"she... used to collect seashells here...", he sat on the ground thinking back to that last day

but then something caught Yuka's attention

"Kouta..."

"what is it"

"look over there"

he looked over to where yuka was looking and his eye's widend at he saw

a naked pink haired girl around the age of the two cousins, her head slighty bleeding

Kouta immeaditly stood and asked "w-what's going on?"

"how should i know"

the girl stared blankly at the ground, she then brought her hands to her face, her expression then changed, her eyes now had the bright innocent look of a toddler, "Nyuu?" the girl whisperd and when she saw Kouta and Yuka her eyes widend and she tried to run but only made it a few steps before she tripped and fell face first, the girl then sat up and started crying

Yuka nudged Kouta getting his attention and said "Kouta, take off your shirt"

"w-wait what are you?"

"just take it off!"

he took off his white shirt and handed it to yuka leaving him with just his blue long sleeved shirt covering his torso

as yuka dressed the girl with the shirt kouta said "it seem's like she dosen't know our language", he then noticed the two bone like protrusions sticking from her head and asked "are those horns?"

"they're probably just hair accessories", but upon closer inspection she found that they were quite real, "what the, they're real"

as kouta stared at them he suddenly had a vision of younger version of the horned girl muttering "liar", he snapped out of it when yuka tried to get his attention, "what is it" he asked

"i said let's take her to your place for now, after all we can't just her here like this"

"oh, right" said kouta as focused his back on the horned girl confused by what he just seen

but as they were ready to leave kouta noticed something wash up on the beach

"huh, whats that?" he asked as he ran over to the small object and picked it up

"kouta you really shouldn't mess with that"

kouta however ignored his cousin and whispered to himself "what the heck is it" as he closly examined it, it was slightly wider than a dinner plate, a small metal button like sphere resided in the center

the sphere began to glow, the object started moving

"this thing is alive?" was all kouta said before the object fully sprung to life and began wrapping itself around him, kouta screamd in shock as it continued cover him more and more, 'i can't breathe, something is tearing into my body and crawling under my skin' thought kouta as it completely covered his body

Yuka and the horned girl were scared out their minds, "kouta!" yuka screamed as the thing that was wrapped around him began taking shape

the sphere that was now located where koutas forehead was then to glow again, kouta grabbed his head and yelled in pain, he fell into the water just out of sight

yuka was now panicing, she was about to go look for help untill she several policemen headed her little did she know they were not really policemen

she waved out to them and yelled to them "officers you've got to help, so-something is trying to..." she was too scared and panicy to the find the right words to discribe what had happpened

'these two must've discovered one of missing units' thought the commander, he then spoke to the girl "just calm down and tell us what happened"

"m-my cousin saw something wash up on beach and went over to pick it up, i wa-warned him not to mess with it but-but he didn't listen to me, then it-it just came to life and wrapping itself around him and he was... he was...", she was just on verge of tears and couldn't finish what she saying and broke down sobbing

the commander then thought 'i knew it' and whispered to his men "take these two somewhere quiet and have them silenced, we can't have any witnesses."

as they approached the two girls one of soldiers then lied to them saying "it's alright we'll take two of you over to HQ and we'll take care of this problem for you", as he finished something leaped out from the water and landed inbetween the two girls and the disguised soldiers.

it appeared to be humanoid with six metallic sphere's, one on the forehead, two on the side's of it's head, two smaller one's located where the mouth should be and the last one near the waist, it's eye's glowed red and it's body was light blue and looked like some kind of organic armor, jutting out from it's forearms were spikes and on of it's head was a curved crest or horn, two small vent like ports were on either side of the mouth emitting what looked like steam

everyone was stunned at the arrival mysterius figure, "what the hell is that?" asked one of the soldiers

"i don't know but whatever it is i'm going to kick it's ass" said gregole as he transformed back into his zoanoid form, gregole charged and went for a jab but the mysterius figure dodged it and shoved him away, "alright twerp, you want to test your strength against me" the figure only anwsered by getting into a fighting pose

gregole continued his attack and locked hands with the armored being, despite being smaller than gregole the figure was holding it's ground, and then with a sickening crack the figure broke both of the zoanoids hands and then ripped both of gregoles arms off from below the elbow, gregole let out a painful scream and asked "who are you?" and then fell to his knees

the disguised soldiers were all shocked by this

"i don't belive it, that scrawny thing ripped his arms off"

but gregole was not through yet, "i'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" he yelled as he tried to ram the unknown being with his horn, but the figure caught his head and then started twisting and pulling gregole's head, the figure did not stop untill gregole's head was torn off from his shoulders

the unknown figure tossed the head aside as the body fell to the ground

as gregole's dead body dropped to the ground the soldiers were all terrified of this being, one of the soldiers then yelled "retreat! let's get the hell out of here", the soldiers left moving at inhuman speeds except for the commander saying "where are you going you cowards!"

the commander then looked at figure and thought 'just who or what is he? there shouldn't anybody who can create zoanoids except for chronos, could this be one of the guyver units?', he then said "fine then i'll deal with you myself" and then transformed into a reddish brown monster with mammalian features and two large pods on it's shoulders

"i am Vamore and i'm nothing like gregole, i'm in a class of my own", the two pods opened up revealing two organic lenses, two lasers fired from the lenses and destroyed gregoles corpse, "how do you like my high-output lasers, it's all part of me making me the perfect killing machine, the ultimate bio-weapon!"

Vamore laughed and then said "meet your doom!" fired another laser which the being dodged, vamore fired again but the avoided this one too, vamore was quickly getting agitated at the figure's constant dodging and yelled "dammit stand still and fight!"

the armored figured then began to pry open it's chest plate's revealing two organic orbs, the orbs began to surge with energy, the orbs then fired two intense particle beams at the same time vamore fired his his lasers again, however the beams proved to be more powerful as overpowered vamore's lasers and then vaporised vamore himself, thankfully the blast was fired towards the sea so there little to no collateral damage

after the beam stopped and the chest plates closed back up the figure's eye's lost it's redish glow and looked at Yuka and the horned girl who were too stunned at they had witnessed to either move or speak

"Yuka?" the figure finally spoke

"Kouta, is that really you?" yuka was surprised to hear koutas voice come the armored being, his voice sounded more metallic than before but it was his none the voice less

as Kouta walked towards the two girls he asked "Yuka, what happened, you look like you just saw a monster"

"well of course i do, but kouta, what happened to you?"

"huh? what are you talking about?", kouta was not aware that he was now wearing a suit of bio-armor untill he looked at his own hands

"what the..."

Yuka reached into her purse and got out a small mirror and handed it to kouta

as kouta looked into the mirror and saw his face the he said was "woah!, what happened to me?"

yuka was about to say something but the next thing kouta said through her off

"this is so cool."

"kouta i... wait what?"

"this is awesome, it's like some kind of organic armor"

"kouta this is serious!, how are we going to get this thing off?"

the moment yuka finished speaking the armor detached itself from kouta and floated towards the sea and seemingly disappeared beneath the water

as the cousins and the horned girl watched kouta said "yuka... what just happened?"

"i don't know but lets just go before something else happens" said yuka as she started dragging kouta to his place with the pink haired girl following them

* * *

six days earlier...

at the site of the explosion that sent the Guyvers flying in the first place 24 hours after the blast, the third guyver that couldn't be found was hidden in a nearby bush, though chronos' soldiers could not find it, however it seemed someone else had found it

"so, this is the unit that father and his friend were talking about" as the stranger stored it in his briefcase

as he left the site he chuckled to himself and thought 'with this i'll be unstoppable, and all i need now is you Lucy'

To Be Continued...


End file.
